Forum:Time to play our best
Wikia is currently running some sort of promotion for the holidays (as indicated on this blog post). So what is basically means is that Wikia places a banner at the top-right section of your main page, and this banner links to whatever Nitrome Wiki article you want. This selected Nitrome Wiki article then has a banner at the bottom of the page. All wikis that accept this promotion thingy will be promoted on Wikia's front page, the "appropriate hub pages" (in our case, video games), and on Wikia's Twitter and Facebook accounts. I was reluctant at first, because I didn't want an enormous banner up on the front page of the wiki that takes up most of the top of the page (apparently this isn't what they are doing), and secondly I thought wikia would be placing the "Explore more" banner at the top of the selected page. With the location of the banners ruled out (the location was my only concern), this promotion seemed like a good idea. If everyone is happy with this promotion thingy, I would like to promote the Cuboy article. The reason I want to is because Cuboy has made numerous appearances, yet he is not well known. Plus, he has never starred in a game, only made cameo after cameo after cameo, never getting his own game. Cuboy has also been around since Nitrome started up, but was only named and used more past December 2010. It is likely that Cuboy will house information that will be new to every user who visits the page. And if they already know all about Cuboy and his multiple appearances, then they can just go and look at all the pictures (assuming they haven't already seen that to). Thus, the Cuboy article covers something that is not well known about, and is filled with lots of pictures. So, who kudos the Nitrome Wiki's participation in this promotion thingy and having Cuboy as the selected article?-- 14:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC) o.0 So...you can across this as well. =P I don't think Cuboy itself is a good idea. We want something that will lead people to Nitrome, yes? SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 14:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I thought that any Nitrome article that has been named by Nitrome would do. Cuboy will provide a good read as it's about a less-known Nitrome character. -- 14:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, we can try for multiple promotions, can't we? Actually, I've been thinking along the lines of, what should we feature that would (1) attract more people to both Nitrome and Nitrome Wiki (2) draw the attention of Nitromians to Nitrome Wiki. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 15:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I think Cuboy is a pretty good idea- after all, he does technically represent Nitrome and their games, even if he really isn't in one. Plus, the latest Nitrome skin is all about Cuboy and Nitrome Touchy. Fans might wonder- who is this strange pink cube person? Well, if they come to the Nitrome Wiki, they'll find out that a whole article of his history is described! :::Also, I think promoting some of the articles about Nitrome's more popular games might be a good idea. After all, readers are more likely to read an article that is "interesting" and "popular", than perhaps one on a lesser known topic. Some good game ideas might be Nitrome Must Die (although that one has some missing video walkthroughs and some unnecessary capitalization, but I'm sure we can clean that up), Flightless, or even Nitrome Touchy, as that seems to be the newest and most popular recent release. -- 20:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Cuboy" is all right. Personally, I feel like Nitrome Touchy should also be promoted - Nitrome's first released application. This was a pretty big milestone for Nitrome, and it would be nice to have that achievement highlighted. I'd say it depends on who we want to appeal to as the wiki is being promoted when it comes to determining which piece of writing we want to feature. 20:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cuboy or Nitrome Touchy is fine. Cuboy would be a better read for everyone, and a visual tour through all of Cuboy's appearances. Nitrome Touchy would be a better read for Nitrome newcomers, as the page is well constructed and quite descriptive. -- 20:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::NOBODY, you have my support. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 12:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Seeing as this forum hasn't been updated for three days, may I make the decision? Or should we vote? I'm not sure what to pick - whether Nitrome Touchy or Cuboy. Which one would be more memorable? Learning new information about one of Nitrome's least known characters? Or reading down a big long, well written page on the Nitrome Touchy? I'm not really sure what to pick. -- 15:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Or... should we pick Flightless? Nitrome needs all the votes they can get, and advertising on parts of Wikia would be marvelous for Nitrome. -- 15:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I support featuring Flightless as an article. It really would help Nitrome gain the votes they need. Also, I have always liked that article, as it is very detailed, with lots of pictoral and video backup to the text. -- 17:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Seeing as this topic has seemingly been abandoned, may I pick who to feature? It's going to be difficult, but I believe I'll pick Nitrome Touchy. -- 23:58, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like Icebreaker iOS. It has lots of cited sources, tons of images, just overall lots of accurate content. 00:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I would prefer to go with the original idea of Cuboy. He seems better and (as you said before) lesser known than many of these other ideas. 01:14, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Flightless first I say. It would raise awareness of Nitrome, and encourage current Nitromians to take action. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 12:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, once our page is nominated there's no "renomination", we can't go and tell Wikia to use another page once we've nominated one. If everyone is fine with Flightless, I'll submit it. -- 14:06, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I would be fine with Flightless being featured, for the reasons stated by SQhi. -- 20:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Our application for Time to play our best has been processed. Please refer to the following. #w:User_blog_comment:Nblonkenfeld/Time_To_Play_Across_Wikia/@comment-NOBODY-20121127234543 #User_talk:JAlbor#The_images Flightless has been submitted. The forum should be closed. SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 06:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC)